


Aftermath

by ersatzbeta



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Character Study, Gojyo-centric, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ersatzbeta/pseuds/ersatzbeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts on Gojyo's thoughts on Hakkai's vines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is another little bitty piece that never got off the ground. It goes on the assumption that Gojyo and Hakkai have a sexual relationship, but that relationship is kind of tangential to the story. They may have kinky vine sex somewhere, sometime, but this story doesn't deal with that. It's all about the aftermath.
> 
> I did a rough edit, but any sloppiness/general incoherence/mistakes are mine. I'm done messing with it. It's time to lay this snippet to rest.

What Gojyo tended to forget was how much the scratches stung afterward. Not the small wounds caused by teeth or fingernails, but the ones from the thorns. Which is why he vowed, every time, that this would be the last time he and Hakkai messed around when Hakkai's limiters were lined up neatly on the bedside table--or the coffee table, kitchen counter, porch railing…well. Whatever. He told himself this frequently.

It would have been bad enough if Hakkai's vines were roses. Or raspberries. But they weren't. They were blackberries. True, Gojyo had never seen him…er…blossom…or, even more disturbingly, bear fruit. But Gojyo knew from painful experience that the leaves and thorns belonged to blackberry canes, not unlike the ones that used to grow in a thicket near the house of his step-mother. He'd gone after the berries anyway, in spite of the thorns.

The scratches continued to sting for days and cracked open at the least provocation. The thin scabs flaked off and red oozed up underneath, sluggish. For all Gojyo's purported fast-healing half-breed abilities, it didn't seem to matter, not if Hakkai was the one making him bleed: these wounds healed slow as slow could be.

It wasn't like Gojyo didn't have a good time. The vines--slithery, scratchy--left behind traceries of red. They always seemed to know exactly where to travel over him, probably because Hakkai knew him inside and out, knew what would be good and what would be too much. Little welts, the occasional drop of blood. Nothing serious. It was tantalizing and hovered on the edge of something he couldn't explain.

Gojyo always moved carefully in Hakkai's leafy embrace; too fast or too sharp a movement meant the thorns would really catch and leave him bleeding for real which, aside from being hard on the sheets and clothes and skin, was not the sort of fun he was looking for. A little scratch here, a little love bite there, okay. But not ripped skin, not like that. Gojyo was glad--and not for the first time, either--that that wasn't Hakkai's thing either. If it had been, then…well. He didn't know what he would have done the first time the limiters had come off and the claws came out. That this altered Hakkai had no interest in cutting him and making him bleed was a key point, in Gojyo's mind. Hakkai could be seriously scary even when he looked a hundred percent human. His unfettered self was no exception, not that Gojyo had ever expected Hakkai to be anything but himself.

He'd had a lot of time to think about Hakkai and the form of his vines. He'd spent time in them--under them--but he devoted a lot of energy to these thoughts even when it wasn't a matter of him and Hakkai being right there, touching at that very second, immediate and real. Gojyo thought about it in idle moments: just before he slept or early in the morning, if he'd managed to catch Hakkai on the flip side of a rainstorm and Hakkai was still sleeping in bed next to him. Hakkai was always too hot then, and when Gojyo traced his shoulders, following the imaginary lines where the vines might have been, it felt like the tips of his fingers would burn off. Sometimes Gojyo imagined he could feel the leaves under Hakkai's skin, shifting slowly.


End file.
